The liquid crystal panel, also known as the liquid crystal display (LCD), is an electronic display device which is commonly used currently. The digital signals outputted by the LED driver board include RGB data signals, and RGB means that three colors: red, green and blue, i.e. three primary colors usually defined by people, wherein R indicates red color, G indicates green color, and B indicates blue color. Besides of the RGB data signals, the digital signals outputted by the LED driver board further includes a horizontal synchronization (Hsync) signal, a vertical synchronization (Vsync) signal, a data enable (DE) signal, a pixel time signal, etc. For example, in the output of the low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) interface, each signal arrangement manner is shown in FIG. 1. The transmitting protocol defines two transmitting protocols: a data enable mode (DE mode) and a synchronization mode (Sync mode). The DE mode only needs synchronizing the RGB data through the DE signal, and the Sync mode need synchronizing the RGB data through the Hsync signal and the Vsync signal, wherein the relationship of the above timing is shown in FIG. 2.
In the implementation of the technical scheme in the existing technique, the following technical problems exist.
Please refers to FIG. 2, the two transmitting mode needs delaying a period of time for the data signals of one entire source line, wherein the data signal are stored in a line buffer of a timing controller integrated circuit (TCON IC). For example, for a panel with a resolution of 1920*1080/8 bit, a data quantity of each source line within the TCON IC is 1920*3*8 bit=46080 bits, and thus it needs the line buffer with a storage capacity of 46 kB to store the delayed data signals (the delayed data signal correspond to the output RGB signals in FIG. 2). Therefore, the TCON IC needs disposing the line buffer to store the delayed data signal, such that the cost of the TCON IC is higher.